medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Historical events
---- This article needs work: Specifically, it is not anywhere near comprehensive. Please consider adding actions or giving the page a complete overhaul. If you can link to action reports for each action, it will help us to document our history. Feel free to edit boldly, or see the talk page. ---- 2016 * The Standing Rock Sioux set up camp in protest of the Dakota Access Pipeline encroaching on their lands, #NoDAPL, enduring harsh police reactions. Street medics treated patients who faced chemical weapons, blunt force trauma, and hypothermia from the use of water-cannons when the outside temperature was below freezing. 2015 * Medical assistant LeeAnne Walters noticed symptoms of what was apparently lead exposure in her four children. She began researching and protesting and contacting researchers-- which blew the lid on Flint, MI's water crisis. 2014 * Hong Kong students staged an outdoor occupation in protest of upcoming election reforms, nicknamed the "Umbrella Protests" for their use of the tool for protection from both weather and chemical weapons. 2013 *The Twitter hashtag #BlackLivesMatter was coined by three Black, queer women, in response to the acquittal of George Zimmerman, who murdered Trayvon Martin, catalyzing an ongoing protest movement. 2011 *Occupy Wall Street and affiliated actions call on Street Medics for mobilizations and encampment health. Some Occupy-related medic teams become permanent organizations. 2010 *Mutual Aid Disaster Relief in Haiti http://mutualaiddisasterrelief.org/ (Disaster response) *Street Medic Conference, NE Ohio 2009 *2009-08 Calais No Border Camp - France (No borders) *G20 resistance - Pittsburgh, PA (Anti-globalization) 2008 *Stop I-69 - Indiana (Environmental justice / Anti-globalization) *Mountain justice summer - Appalachia (Community organizing / self-defense) *Southeast convergence for climate action - Louisa County, VA (Environmental justice) *Republican national convention - St Paul, MN (???) *Critical Resistance 10 - Oakland, CA (Prison abolition) *Hurricane Ike disaster relief - Dulac, LA (Disaster relief / Indigenous sovereignty) 2007 *Mountain justice spring break - Appalachia (Community organizing / self-defense) *BioJustice2007 action support and free health clinic - Boston (Anti-globalization / Environmental justice / Community-based clinic) *Convergence against the G8 - Heiligendamm, Germany (Anti-globalization) *United States social forum - Atlanta (Civil rights / Anti-globalization / Environmental justice) 2006 *2005-2006 Common Ground Health Clinic - LA - One year retreat notes.(Community-based clinic) *Support during Oaxaca uprising - Mexico (Community self-defense) *Protests outside Mexican consulates - US (Solidarity) 2005 *Mountain justice summer - Appalachia (Community organizing / self-defense) *Hurricane Katrina survivor support - LA, MS (Community Self-defense) 2004 *2004 Pittsburgh regional convergence against the war - PA (Anti-war) *2004 March for women's lives - DC (Reproductive Rights) *2004-08 Republican National Convention (RNC) protest activity - NY (???) *Support during al-Aqsa Intifada - Palestine (Community Self-defense) 2003 *2003-06 Lausanne G8 protest activity - Switzerland (Anti-globalization) *Cascadia summer - OR (Forest defense) *Free Trade Area of the Americas (FTAA) summit protests - FL (Anti-globalization) *Support during al-Aqsa Intifada - Palestine (Community Self-defense) 2002 *World Economic Forum summit protests - NY (Anti-globalization) *Support during al-Aqsa Intifada - Palestine (Community Self-defense) 2001 *2001-09-11 Relief work at St Vincent's - NYC (Relief work) *Free Trade Area of the Americas summit protests - QB, Canada (Anti-globalization) *Support during al-Aqsa Intifada - Palestine (Community Self-defense) 2000 *2000-08 Republican National Convention (R2K) protest activity - PA (???) *2000-11-16 Trans-Atlantic Business Dialogue (n16) protest activity - OH (Anti-globalization) *Support during al-Aqsa Intifada - Palestine (Community Self-defense) 1999 World Trade Organization summit protests - WA (Anti-globalization) 1998 1998 Minnehaha free state (MN) (Community Self-defense) 1973 Wounded Knee Incident / AIM Occupation - SD (Community Self-defense) 1972 Republican national convention (RNC) protests - FL (???) Young lords Lincoln hospital take-over - NY (Community self-defense) 1969 Stonewall riots - NY (Community self-defense) 1968 Democratic national convention (DNC) protests - IL (???) 1965 Marches from Selma to Montgomery - AL (Civil Rights) 1964 Freedom Summer - MS (Civil Rights) Category:New page